


Strange Gift

by TayTayCap93



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: Izuru's Ex-Boyfriend gives him the most odd gift





	1. A Birthday Gift For Izuru

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a long fanfic but I had too many ideas and decided to turn this into a series with multiple small parts instead of one big fanfic with too many chapters to keep track of. (On Hiatus)

In 2991 Yamamoto decided to start a company called Society Ink. He wanted something like a cyborg but more obedient to be made and sold. He hired a group of young scientists to create and design the product. They ended up creating the Humanoids. Once the humanoids were put out in the market they were sold and became popular among consumers.

* * *

My name is Izuru Kira. Today I turned twenty-five years old. I can’t complain. I have a small business, which is a small hardware shop, and I make a decent amount of money, it’s enough to get by. It can get lonely living alone. I lost my parents at a young and lived alone in the inherited house since then. I have a good batch of friends that I keep in touch.

 

The day started off like any other day. I got up, ate breakfast, did everything I needed to get ready for the day, and drove my hover scooter to work. I closed shop at the end of the day and drove back home expecting to spend a quiet evening alone like I normally would do. I didn’t plan much for my birthday to be honest. I stopped caring about my birthday after I turned twenty-one.

 

I entered through the front door after unlocking it. Out of nowhere I heard, “SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZURU!!” My friends threw me a surprise party. Everyone was there; Renji and Rukia, they’ve been dating since high school. The three of us have known each other since childhood. I had a hunch that they would be together at some point in their lives. Orihime and her humanoid Ulquiorra, he use to give me the creeps me but now I’m use to him. I met Orihime through Rukia while I was in high school. Yumichika and Ikkaku, they’ve been dating since college. I met them through Renji during the first year of college.

 

Momo and Toshiro (her boyfriend and childhood friend). Momo and I dated when we were in high school. There wasn’t a spark between us so we decided to break up but still remained friends. A month later she started dating him. “You guys didn’t have to do this.” We all sat down in the living room.

 

“That’s bull.” Renji commented as he handed me a beer. “Besides we all got you a little something.”

 

“You always bought a gift for everyone else’s birthday.” Momo stated. She knew me like a book.

 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

 

I went to answer the door. Everyone else looked over at the front door with curiosity. It was Gin and his girlfriend Rangiku. Gin and I use to date each other when I was in college during the second year. At first things were great until Gin wanted a three-way relationship with Rangiku. I didn’t. We had a fight and broke up on the spot. He started dating her the day after. A month later we started talking again but remained friends.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Momo shouted as they walked over to the living room. Gin and Momo never liked each other from the moment they met and yet she gets along well with Rangiku. They met each other through Toshiro.

 

“You’re not the only ex he stays in contact with.”

 

“Momo You knew I would tell him.” Rangiku smiled innocently. “Besides we planned on stopping by even if there wasn’t going to be a party.”

 

“I have a gift for Zuru.” It started to feel tense in the room. Gin didn’t get along well with most of my friends.

 

“At least let us give him ours first.” Momo demanded with a huff

 

“Of course. We’ll go last.”

 

Momo and Toshiro gave me a box with a fixed necklace in it. It belonged to my mother. It was the only thing about I was able to keep. Last week the chain broke. “How long did it take fix it?”

 

“A few hours.” Toshiro answered, “It wasn’t that hard. Besides I was able to get the right tools from your shop.”

Ikkuka and Ymichika gave me a new laptop. Two months ago I accidently broke my laptop. “How much did you guys spend?“ Laptops aren’t cheap. This must have cost them.

 

“Don’t worry about the cost.” Yumichika said with a confident voice. “I’ve been making a lot of money since I started working at the new co-ed strip join.”

 

“Since when?” Renji asked

 

“Two months ago.” Ikkaku answered with an annoyed tone. “He’s been having stalkers non-stop.”

 

“No one is stalking me.” Yumichika retorted, “I have been getting a lot of mail.”

 

Renji and Rukia gave me a gift card to my favorite store, Cold Topic. “Thank you guys.”

 

"It’s Orihime’s turn.” Rukia stated. Orihime gave me an album full of family pictures. I wanted to start putting together albums because of a large amount of photos that I have. Unfortunately I got to busy and I gave Orihime all the photos I had to her after she offered to put together an album for me. “I forgot about the album. Thank you Orihime.”

 

“Alright Gin where’s your gift?” Momo asked.

 

“Give it a minute.” Gin stated

 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

 

I went to answer the door again. This time it was a guy wearing all black clothing. He had a think black lines and a number 69.2 tattooed on his face. The number was on the left side of the face. The line was under his left eye and on the upper part of the nose. On his neck and upper arm he had a black tattoo of what looked like to train tracks. He had black spiked hair.

 

**“Are you Izuru Kira?”**

 

 

“Yes.”

 

**“I’m your new Humanoid.”**

 

“My what?!”

 

“Come on in number sixty-nine point two.” Gin ordered. The humanoid walked in. I shut the door and followed it to the living room where everyone was. He stood in front of everyone.

 

“YOU GOT HIM A HUMANOID?!” Momo shouted

 

“That’s a strange gift from an ex-boyfriend.” Ikkaku commented

 

“Rangiku, are you okay with this gift?” Rukia asked

 

“Well yeah. I was there when he got it from the creator of the model. He didn’t pay for it since it’s from the company he works for. Plus you bought Orihime her humanoid a few months back.”

 

“Well yeah but I didn’t need to pay anything too.” Rukia said.

 

“It’s true I did ask her to get me one since her brother also works for the company and I’ve been lonely since my brother died. I enjoy having him.”

 

“Don’t you mean it?” Yumichika asked

 

"Not at all, Yumichika."

 

I wanted to ask Gin ‘Why did you get something like a humanoid?’ but I couldn’t. I just stayed silent with shock. The idea of owning something that resembles a human is bothersome.

 

“Give it a week Zuru. If you don’t like it I can take it back to the factory.”

 

“You can always call me if you have any concerns or questions.” Orihime stated

* * *

 

Everyone left after they had a piece of cake. I didn’t have much of an appetite. I started cleaning the dishes. It felt awkward being watched by the humanoid. “Umm… Can you help me by picking up the pieces of wrapping paper one the floor?” It started picking up the wrapping paper.

 

In less than a minute he finished. He dried the clean, wet dishes and puts them away after I told him where they belonged.

 

“Is there a way I can… Is there a way for you to have a name, number sixty-nine point two?”

 

**“Yes. What name did you have in mind?”**

 

“Ummm… Shuhei.”

 

**“An appropriate name, Sir.”**

 

“Just call me Kira.”

 

**“I shall do so for now on Kira.”**

 

“Ummm… good night.” I went to my bedroom, closed the door, laid on my bed and dosed off as I stared at the wall.

 


	2. Shuhei's New Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange man give him away to a guy that's not so bad looking.

The Humanoids were made for nothing more than profit. They are cyborgs that are made of robotic parts and humans that were homeless folks that were desperate for food, water, and shelter.

 

Some humanoids don’t have their own conscious while others do. If the scientists knew of any humanoids with a conscious mind they would have destroyed them immediately. Unfortunately for me I’m a humanoid with a conscious mind. I have to hide what I was thinking and feeling in front most of humans.

 

When I was a human, which was a few years ago, I was a homeless man in New York. I spent my days sleeping during the day and traveling at night begging for some change.

 

One day the man named Aizen from Society Ink made an offer of free food, water, shelter, and everything else for a price of volunteering myself for “a few experiments”. It turned out they wanted to turn me into a humanoid through a long, painful process that took over a year to complete.

 

The group of scientists who were working on me was Urahara, Yoruichi, and Lisa. They were kind to me and the others they were working on. I got along well with those in the same position as I am. They had a number and secretly they had names.

 

Model #15.1 has the name Ichigo

Model #6.1 has the name Grimmjow

Model #4 has the name Ulquiorra

Model #69.1 has the name Kensei

 

As for myself I was given the number 69.2. The name I’ve had for as long as I can remember is Shuhie. Like me Ichigo and the others have a conscious mind too. We were aware of what was happening and why.

 

Three months ago Ulquiorra was sold to a woman named Rukia. She bought him for a friend of hers. Well actually she just got with out paying because her brother is one of the scientists.

 

An hour ago Gin convinced Urahara to give me to him. Why? He planned on giving me to his ex-lover. That’s weird a gift idea for an ex. I didn’t bother me; it meant I was out of that horrid place. I’ll miss Urahara and the others but I’m glad to leave.

 

I left the lab with Gin and Rangiku his girlfriend. It took a few hours to get to the destination of my new “master”. Gin told me I’m the property of a man named Kira Izuru. I wondered what he was like.

 

They after the car was parked. I didn’t get out until Gin texted me to go to the front door. I knocked a couple of times. The door opened, revealing a man around my age. He hair long blond hair, some of it covered his left eye. **“Are you Izuru Kira?”** I asked in the stupid robotic voice I hate. I prefer my real voice to be honest.

 

“Yes.”

 

**“I’m your new Humanoid.”**

 

“My what?” His responds shocked me. I was expecting him to be excited or happy. Instead he seemed upset and shocked. Of course I couldn’t show any emotion, I had to act like I’m just a machine.

 

“YOU GOT HIM A HUMANOID?!” A small woman that kept her hair in a bun shouted.

 

“That’s a strange gift from an ex-boyfriend.” A bald man commented. I found it funny that I wasn’t the only one thinking that.

 

“Rangiku, are you okay with this gift?” a woman asked asked

 

“Well yeah. I was there when he got it from the creator of the model. He didn’t pay for it since it’s from the company he works for. Plus you bought Orihime her humanoid a few months back.”

 

“Well yeah but I didn’t need to pay anything really.” Rukia said.

 

“It’s true I did ask her to get me since he brother also works for the company and I’ve been lonely since my brother died. I enjoy having him.” The girl with long orange hair spoke. She’s the one who has Ulquiorra.

 

“Don’t you mean ‘it’?” The feminine man asked. Being called ‘it’ pisses me off the most. Call me anything from ‘a piece of shit’ to ‘mother fucker’ felt like an insult in the past but now it’s nothing compared being called ‘it’. I’ll never forget the first time I was called ‘it’ by one of the scientists back at the labs.

 

That moment made me realizes what I was to them and other humans. Of course I can’t beat up the guy because they can’t know that I have a conscious. Ulquiorra's master did surprize me with her simple answer, "Not at all." It felt nice to hear someone say that.

 

“Give it a week Zuru. If you don’t like it I can take it back to the factory.” Gin said. Damn you Gin. That’s the second time of being called it. OH SHIT if Izuru can’t stand me at all and I’m sent back, I’m fucked. If a humanoid is sent back they’re destroyed immediately.

 

“You can always call me if you have any concerns or questions.” The girl with long, orange hair stated.

* * *

 

Most of them had a piece of cake except for Kira. He looked down, really upset. Everyone else was too busy with their conversations and food to notice. Gin’s lack of empathy doesn’t surprise me.

 

As soon as everyone was done they left, leaving a mess for us to clean. Izuru started cleaning the dishes. I watched him clean dishes for about ten minutes. It felt odd not being told what to do.

 

“Umm… Can you help me by picking up the pieces of wrapping paper one the floor?” Izuru asked. Without a word and thought I picked up all the wrapping paper on the floor. It took me less than a minute. Without him asking I started drying the dishes he cleaned.

 

“Is there a way I can… Is there a way for you to have a name, number sixty-nine point two?”

 

**“Yes. What name did you have in mind?”**

 

“Ummm… Shuhei.” Thank you Izuru. I can’t show it but I’m grateful you decided to pick that name. It saves me trouble of having to get use to a new name.

 

 **“An appropriate name, Sir.”** I don’t why I decided to call him ‘sir’, it just slipped out of my mouth.

 

“Just call me Kira.”

 

**“I shall do so for now on Kira.”**

 

“Ummm… good night.” I couldn’t help but think he was cute. If I were the same homeless guy I would catcall him or something.

While Izuru was asleep I looked through an album I found on the table. It was huge and filled with pictures of him, his family and friends. Next to each photo was a small description of the time and place. One photo fell out of the album. It was a Halloween pic of Gin and Izuru dressed in matching costumes from the movie Phantom of the Opera. Gin was the phantom. Izuru was dressed as Christine wearing the white dress from that famous scene. If I was still human my cheeks would start heating up. He looked really cute. I tried looking for a spot for the photo but couldn’t find one, all the available spots were filled. I slipped the photo into one of the side pockets of my pants for later. 


	3. An Odd Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru had an odd dream in the past and had a similar odd dream again after having his humanoid for a month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the POV of Izuru

 

While I was dating Gin during the second year of college, he introduced me to his friend named Sosuke Aizen (He told me he likes to be called Aizen even though it’s his last night). Eventually he told me that they dated for a week but broke things off because there wasn’t any spark between. He also said they’re still friends. This didn’t bother me since Momo and I are the same. At some point before Gin and I broke up I had an odd dream he was in along with Momo and Aizen. 

_In the dream I was a prince dressed in a black and white royal uniform a prince from Europe would wear. I woke up in a court yard of an abandoned castle. There were lots of rose bushes, a marble pillar with a sun clock on it, green grass, and a fountain made of marble._

_Through out the morning I walked through the large court yard and found other colorful flowers, tall trees filled with fruit, and statues of angels and demons. I_ _returned the marble fountain and sat on the edge. I looked a sun clock and it read noon. Momo appeared in front of me in a white gown a princess would wear. We smiled at each other. All of a sudden it started snowing rapidly. The blue sky turned gray, the grass turned into snow and the water in the fountain froze._

_We started dancing (the Waltz) on the frozen ground and countuined through out the afternoon. At some point Toshiro appeared and we stopped dancing. He wore an outfit similar to mine but white and silver. He wore a crown made of ice. His hand was held out, waiting for Momo. At first she was hesitant but I knew she wanted to go with him. I smiled at her and gently pushed her towards him. She looked back towards me with questioning look in her eyes. I nodded my head, saying yes without saying anything. She smiled back before going to him. A tiara made of ice appeared on her head. She waved good bye before they disappeared along with the snow and ice._

_The sun was setting. Everything was back to the way it was before Momo came. Gin appeared in front of me. He had silver fox ears and a tail to match. He wore an outfit similar to mine but it was white with sky blue trims. Before I could do anything He held me in his arms and kissed me. His hands groped my ass. After he freed me from his embrass we did the same dance Momo and I did. We didn’t stop until I got tired and fell to the ground. My unconscious body was placed on a marble bench next to the fountain._

_The sun was gone. The stars were in the black sky with the full moon. I was alone and unconscious. Aizen came out of the shadows. He wore a similar outfit to Gin’s but with red trimming. His hair was combed back. He picked me up from the bench and carried me like a bride. Not too long after I woke up. After I was put down, I dance with him as I did with Gin and Momo. We stopped when Gin appeared again._

_Their eyes glowed red.Gin’s grin looked sinister. Before anything else happened I woke up sweating._

 

* * *

 

A month after Gin gave me a humanoid I named Shuhie, I had the dream again but there were some changes to it. 

_I woke up in the same court yard like before but this time it was covered in snow and ice. I wore the same clothing as before. Momo was sitting next to me, wearing the same gown as before. We stood up and smiled at each other. We did the same dance, the waltz as before until Toshiro showed up. We hugged before she went to his arms. The snow and ice disappeared with them._

_By noon everything was green and the water in the foutain was unfrozen. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face the owner of the hand. It was Shuhie. He wore a brown cloak that cover his body from his shoulders to his ankles. He looked the same but human, had a friendly and flirty smile. He held out his hand. I grabbed it with my own. For a while we danced (the waltz like before) but stopped in the middle of it when he pressed his lips against my own. I kissed back. The kiss led to a make out session that lasted for what felt like hours._

_At sunset Shuhie left after our last kiss. Sadness filled my heart but I accepted it. I was alone until Gin appeared. He looked the same as before. He attempted to kiss but I wouldn’t let him. At first he was mad, not taking the rejection well. Quietly I left the court yard and went into the forest that sourounded the area._

_By the time the sun was gone I was in the center of the forest. The only thing there was a large tree surrounded by smaller trees. I sat down in front of the large. It was quiet until I heard crunching sounds. I stood up and turned to where the sounds were coming from. It was Aizen, walking towards me. His eyes glowed red. I ran further into the forest. Eventually Aizen and Gin caught up with me. I tripped and fell to the ground. They picked me up by my arms. Gin’s eyes were glowing red._

_A sword pointed at Gin stopped them. It belonged to Shuhie. He came back but dressed like a knight. Gin let me go and I went to Shuhie. He embrassed me in his free arm. We slowly backed away until the space between us and them was large enough for him to put away his sword. He grabbed my hand and started running. I followed with out any question. They ran after us, starting a chase that would last until sun rise._

_Before anything else happened I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs._


End file.
